nerovoltafandomcom-20200214-history
Heritage Weapons
The heritage weapons were forged within the Hall of the King. They are closely tied with the lands of Volta and will only manifest for the rulers of each baronies. Legend of their Creation In February 609 Edward McClaren, a merchant from the Brewer's Guild, came into town to talk to Sir Alric. Several years ago while there was unrest among the various guilds the Brewer's Guild was in the middle of a price war. During the course of the spat the head accountant was removed from office leaving Edward to clean up the mess. From the various notes and papers that his predecessor left behind Edward was able to piece together the following story of the Heritage Weapons. "Argent Bearslayer, War Chief of the Bear Nation, came to Asland It was not long before he met an old man and his wife sobbing beside their daughter. The old couple explained that they originally had eight daughters who were devoured one by one each year by the Eight-Forked Serpent . The terrible serpent had eight heads and eight tails, stretched over eight hills and was said to have eyes as red as god wine. Zymar Nightbird was the last of the eight daughters. Argent, who knew at once of the old couple's relation to the bear totem, offered his assistance in return for their beautiful daughter's hand in marriage. The parents accepted and Argent transformed Zymar into a comb and he hid her safely in his hair. He also ordered a large fence-like barrier built around the old couple's house, eight gates opened in the fence, eight tables placed at each gate, eight casks placed on each table, and the casks filled with eight-year-old ale. The Eight-Forked Serpent arrived and found his path blocked and after boasting of his prowess he found that he could not get through the barrier. His keen sense of smell took in the ale - which the serpent loved - and the eight heads had a dilemma. They wanted to drink the delicious ale that called to them, yet the fence stood in their way, blocking any method of reaching it. One had first suggested they simply smash the barrier down, but that would knock over and waste the ale, making it all for naught. Another proposed they combine their fiery breath and burn the fence into ash, but then the ale would evaporate. The heads began searching for an opening and found the hatches and eager for the ale, they were keen to poke their heads through to go and drink it. Yet the eighth head, which was wisest, warned his brethren of the folly of such a thing and volunteered to go through first to see that all was well. Argent waited for his chance, letting the head drink some ale in safely and report back to the others that there was no danger. All eight heads plunged through a hatch each and greedily drank every last drop of ale in the casks. As the heads finished, Argent launched his attack on the Eight-Forked Serpent. Drunk from drinking so much ale, the great serpent was no match for the spry Argent who decapitated each head in turn and slew the Eight-Forked Serpent. A nearby river was said to have turned red with the blood of the defeated serpent. As Argent cut the serpent into pieces, he used the pieces to construct the mythological Weapons of Volta. From the tails of the serpent, which his sword had been unable to cut, Argent formed the greatsword True Hope and the longswords Peacekeeper and Honor Bound. Argent wielded True Hope until his death in 542 ER at which time it was passed to his son, Argent II, and then eventually to his son Adrick. From the serpents spine and sinew, Argent crafted the bow Harmony. Finally from two of the serpent's fangs Argent formed the double-bladed axe Twin Fang. In the year 508 when Argent Bearslayer assembled the war chiefs of Dinsdale, Cathym, Zarkym and Anym in Asland, he offered the weapons he had forged as gifts to his vassals - Peacekeeper, Honor Bound, Harmony, and Twin Fang - and asked them to support the joining of Volta with Evendarr. Argent gave Harmony to the High Chief of Anym, Meliagra, who adopted the surname Dalton upon becoming the first Baron of Anym. To the High Chief of Zarkym, Canud, who adopted the surname Barnae upon becoming the first Baron of Zarkym, he gave Peacekeeper. Argent gave Twin Fang to Tallon, the High Chief of Cathym, who adopted the surname Gerling upon becoming the first Baron of Cathym. Finally, Honor Bound was given to the High Chief of Dinsdale, Uscias Uscias. In awe from the gifts their war chiefs had received each member of the recipient's war band placed their hand on their war chief's gift, imbuing each weapon with the spirit of what was to become the four baronies of Volta. This reverence, however, did not last. The Dinsdale war chief Uscias stormed out of the meeting in Asland over a perceived slight, refusing to be a part of Evendarr and vowing that the Dinsdale highlanders would fight to the last man. It was Uscias who murdered Tallon Gerling when the latter tried to convince the Dinsdale warlord to join the newly-formed duchy of Volta. Uscias used Honor Bound to sever Tallon Gerling's head in an act of treachery, and the sword disappeared when Gerling was struck down. This act caused the war between Dinsdale and the rest of the Voltan war chiefs. Uma Kindall was named the first Baroness of Dinsdale after the end of the war during which she successfully quested to recover Honor Bound and personally slew Uscias with the sword." Heritage Weapons 'True Hope' - Ducal weapon True Hope appears as a two-handed sword. It is currently broken and residing once again within the Hall of the King, waiting to be claimed. The barons must each reclaim their respective weapons before True Hope can be reforged. Currently three individuals have claim to it, Duke Reynard Voltan, Daniel Redpath and a third unknown party. Daniel is already begun his quest to claim True Hope, how far along or what steps he must take are currently unknown. 'Honor Bound' ''- Weapon of Dinsdale'' Honor Bound appears as a longsword. It's dark mirror form is that of Oathbreaker, which is currently being weilded by Uma Kindall. 'Harmony' - Weapon of Anym Harmony appears as a bow. It's dark mirror form is called Discord, which was weilded by Meliagra Dalton. In December of 609 adventurers cut down Dalton and Baroness Cynthia was able to take Discord from him and purify it. Harmony now currently sits waiting for her to claim it within the Hall of the King. 'Peacekeeper' - Weapon of Zarkym Peacekeeper appears as a longsword. It's dark mirror form is that of War Bringer, which is currently being weilded by Cannud Barnae. 'Twin Fang' - Weapon of Cathym' ' Twin Fang has been said to appear either as a great axe or two long axes. It has no dark mirror. Ian Gerling and Theon Dayne both claim to have a piece of Twin Fang. With the defeat of Ian Gerling's undead form (and his spirit's merging with a water elemental), Twin Fang has been restored to Theon Dayne. Other Possible Weapons of Note The following weapons are not Heritage Weapons in the same sense as above (that we are aware of) but are nonetheless significant to the peoples of Volta. 'Fang' Yuriev's Ancestral Weapon 'Obsidian Dagger' Barbarian Artifact The Obsidian Dagger was forged through the blood of the barbarian peoples since a time before Volta. It was born in a conflict between two men where one picked up a sharp rock, a piece of obsidian, and stabbed the other. Thus, it became an artifact of the barbarian people. Initially it was fought over but over time the bloodshed was replaced by games. The Champion can call a barbarian council of chiefs when they wish. From the time in which one council is called it can not be called again for another two years though it does not have to be called every two years. During this time of peace clans may compete for control of the dagger and vote on a new Chief of Chiefs. When competition is called and games are to begin spirits of Champions past will come forth from within the dagger and issue tasks or other challenges to those competing. There is no set limit of competitions issued. In some years there have been a great many and other years only a single challenge. It is said that the Champion can choose which spirits appear to them although we saw no indication of this at the games in Feb. of 609. (Only one spirit, that of the very first champion Yurick the First, appeared to us.) In addition to the ability to call a council the the dagger has the ability to kill a totem, to kill a member of the tribes permanently if wielded with enough righteous fury, or to imbue the wielder with great power at great personal peril. Category:Things